Rapunzel oder was?
by Iarethirwen
Summary: Hermione sauer auf Harry? Warum? Und werden sie sich je versöhnen?


**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehören die Charaktere nicht mir. Hab sie mir nur mal geborgt.

**AN:** So, ein neuer Oneshot von mir. Diesmal Harry/ Hermione. Wieder viel zu süß, also Zahnarztbesuch hinterher nicht vergessen.

**Ein liebes Dankeschön geht an mein Betalein Lisa**

**Rapunzel oder was?**

"Hermione, Hermione, lass dein Haar herunter."

Genervt über den Ausruf, der durch das offene Fenster drang, vergrub sie ihre Nase noch tiefer in das Buch.

"Hermione, Hermione..."

"Ja, ja... lass dein Haar herunter", murmelte sie leise und versuchte, die Stimme so gut wie möglich auszublenden.

Es war der dritte Abend in Folge, dass Harry vor ihrem Haus stand und zu ihr hinauf rief. Heute hatte er sich anscheinend dazu entschlossen, den Rapunzelweg zu gehen. Als ob sie das milder stimmen würde... und ihre Nachbarn gewiss auch nicht.

"Hermione..."

"Halt die Klappe, du Idiot, oder ich rufe die Bullen."

Sie grinste. Eindeutig, der seine Drohung auch wahr machen würde.

"Miiiiooooooooonnnneeeee... sie wollen mich verhaaaaaaaaaaaften..."

"Und das würde dir auch noch recht geschehen", murmelte sie wieder und überlegte, ob sie das Fenster nicht endlich schließen sollte.

"Hermione, Hermione, lass dein Haar herunter."

Sie rollte mit den Augen. Vielleicht sollte sie ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken, damit er endlich begriff, dass sie ihre Ruhe wollte.

"Gott, Granger! Lass endlich dein verdammtes Haar herunter, damit dieser Trottel aufhört, zu brüllen."

Überrascht sah sie von ihrem Buch auf, nur um Blaise Zabini zu sehen, der missmutig im Türrahmen stand. Dass er dabei halbnackt war, schien ihren Mitbewohner und unausstehlichen Ex-Slytherin weniger zu stören.

"Ich denke gar nicht daran."

"Bitte, Granger! Ich flehe dich an. Das ist die dritte Nacht. Unternimm endlich was oder ich werde nie meinen Schönheitsschlaf bekommen."

Amüsiert zog sie eine Braue in die Höhe.

"Du wirst es überleben, Zabini."

"Warum bin ich noch mal bei dir eingezogen? Gewiss nicht, um Potter in der Nacht brüllen zu hören."

"Nein, aber weil dich kein anderer ertragen konnte."

Und da war was Wahres dran. Niemand konnte mit Zabini leben. Bis auf sie vielleicht, aber sie hatte selbst Malfoy ertragen. Da war Zabini ein Klacks.

"Hermione, Hermione..."

Schneller als der Wind hing der dunkelhäutige Zauberer aus dem Fenster und brüllte zurück.

"Halts Maul, Potter. Es gibt Leute, die schlafen wollen."

"Was macht der in deinem Zimmer, Mione!"

"Das möchtest du gerne wissen, oder, Potter?"

"Mioooooonnnneeeeeeee!"

"Ich sagte, du sollst das Maul halten, Potter!"

"Verschwinde aus ihrem Zimmer!"

"Ich denke, Granger ist ein großes Mädchen und weiß, was sie tut."

"Nicht mit dir, Zabini."

"Und wieso nicht?"

"Weil sie Geschmack hat."

Ein hinterlistiges Grinsen breitete sich auf den Lippen des ehemaligen Slytherins aus. Er beugte sich noch ein Stück weiter aus dem Fenster und der Hexe, die sich so gar nicht mehr auf ihr Buch konzentrieren konnte, wurde es mulmig zumute.

"Wenn Granger wirklich Geschmack hätte, dann würde sie nicht dich in ihrem..."

"Blaise!"

Erschrocken war sie aufgesprungen und zerrte den Zauberer förmlich von ihrem Fenster weg. Kurz schielte sie nach unten, nur um Harry zu sehen, der immer noch hinauf starrte. Eine tiefe Falte hatte sich zwischen seinen Augen gebildet. Seine schwarzen Haare standen wie immer in alle Himmelsrichtungen ab. Er sah etwas übernächtigt aus, was wohl damit zu tun hatte, dass er seine Nächte lieber vor ihrem Haus verbrachte.

Auch wenn sie für kurze Zeit so etwas wie Mitleid für ihn empfand, schloss sie resolut das Fenster. Er sollte nicht denken, dass sie ihm so schnell verzeihen würde. Und für heute hatte sie genug. Bereits den Abend zuvor hatte es Ärger mit der Polizei gegeben. Sie hatte keine Lust auf eine Wiederholung.

"Mione... sei nicht so", drang es gedämpft durch das nun geschlossene Fenster.

"Genau, Mione! Sei nicht so!", äffte der Slytherin, den sie immer noch am Arm gepackt hielt, nach.

"Halt die Klappe, Zabini", murmelte sie erschöpft.

Ihr Mitbewohner strich sich mit einer Hand durch das kurze dunkle Haar, bevor er sie aufmerksam musterte.

"Was soll das alles, Granger? Was hat Potter getan, um deinen Zorn zu erwecken? Ich meine, nicht mal Malfoy kann dich derart verärgern."

Und wieder steckte ein wenig Wahrheit in den Worten. Selbst Malfoy hatte es nie geschafft, sie so zornig zu machen. Und sie hatte des Öfteren Gründe gehabt, ihn bis ans Ende der Welt zu hexen. Doch Hermione wäre nicht Hermione, wenn sie nicht über seinen Spötteleien gestanden hätte.

Wohl oder übel hatte sie sich an den blonden Slytherin gewöhnen müssen. Nachdem er am Ende des 6. Schuljahres plötzlich verschwunden war, tauchte er ebenso plötzlich wieder auf. Es war nicht abzustreiten gewesen, dass er ein mieser kleiner Bastard war und nur seine eigene Haut hatte retten wollen. Aber Tatsache war, dass er den Auftrag gehabt hatte, Dumbledore zu töten und es doch nicht über sich gebracht hatte, solch eine Untat zu begehen. Etwas Gutes musste in ihm schlummern. Außerdem war er ein wertvoller Verbündeter.

Der Wermutstropfen an der ganzen Sache war nur, dass er mit niemandem außer ihr Kontakt haben wollte. Er zog es vor, Harry aus dem Weg zu gehen, der ihn wahrscheinlich mit einem Fluch bis ins All gepustet hätte. Und so war sie damit gestraft gewesen, mehr Zeit mit Malfoy zu verbringen, als ihr lieb war. Eine Zeit lang hatte sie das Frettchen sogar in ihrer Wohnung beherbergt. Keine schöne Zeit, für beide Parteien.

Ganze vier Jahre hatte es gedauert, bis Harry sich endlich Voldemort stellen konnte, um ihn endgültig zu vernichten. Der letzte Kampf war hart und dauerte Tage an. Immer wieder rückten Todesser nach. Die Verluste waren hoch. Als es so aussah, dass sie verlieren würden, tauchte plötzlich Malfoy auf und mit ihm eine ganze Horde ehemaliger Slytherin. Unter ihnen auch Blaise, der mit seiner Entscheidung, sich gegen Voldemort zu stellen, alles verloren hatte.

Der Rest des Kampfes erschien ihr nur noch wie ein böser Traum. Harry gewann schwer verletzt, doch er gewann.

Danach kehrte so etwas wie Normalität ein. Die magische Welt atmete auf.

Und sie begann zu studieren. Um die hohe Miete zu zahlen, hatte sie sich nach einem Untermieter umgesehen. Auch wenn ihr Stipendium ausreichend war, es genügte nicht, allein eine Wohnung in London zu unterhalten.

Ausgerechnet Blaise war aufgetaucht und jetzt lebte er seit gut zwei Jahren mit ihr unter einem Dach. Er war arrogant und die meiste Zeit unausstehlich. Aber selbst in ihm steckte ein guter Kern.

"Potter hat wieder eine von seinen dummen Fangirls angeschleppt, hab ich Recht?"

Blaise hatte es sich auf ihrem Sofa bequem gemacht, während sie ihren Erinnerungen nachgehangen hatte. Immer noch sah er sie aus unergründlichen dunklen Augen an. Dafür, dass er ein Slytherin war, kannte er sie viel zu gut. Erschreckend gut.

Sie seufzte leise und ließ sich neben ihm fallen.

"Es sollte nur ein Treffen zwischen Ron, mir und Harry werden. Wir sehen uns so schon viel zu selten. Und was tut er? Kommt mit einer Zicke am Arm hereinspaziert, wie du es noch nicht erlebt hast."

Harrys Fanclub war nach seinem Sieg über Voldemort angewachsen. Es war förmlich eine Explosion, die stattgefunden hatte. Wohin er auch ging, ständig warfen sich ihm Hexen und Zauberer an den Hals. Es war ihm nicht zu Kopfe gestiegen, nicht wirklich, aber es nervte seine Freunde. Nicht mal Ron brachte seine Frau Luna zu den Treffen mit, doch Harry... Harry kam mit einem unausstehlichen Weibsbild an, die sie alle beleidigt hatte.

Hermione war es nach zwei Stunden zu bunt geworden und war wutschnaubend abgedampft. Nicht ohne ein paar nette Worte in Richtung Harry und Begleitung zu schleudern. Seitdem redete sie nicht mehr mit ihm.

Sie fragte sich sowieso, wie er die Zeit aufbringen konnte, nachts vor ihrem Haus zu lungern. Sie hatten alle zu tun. Ron im Ministerium, Harry beim Quidditch und sie selbst mit ihrem Studium. Es war schon ein Glücksfall, wenn sie sich einmal im Monat sehen konnten.

Ihre enge Bindung, die sie vor Voldemorts Fall entwickelt hatten, schien sich langsam in Luft aufzulösen.

"Du solltest es dir nicht so zu Herzen nehmen, Granger. Potter ist dumm und weiß nicht, was er Gutes vor der Nase hat."

"Wie meinen?"

"Glaub nicht, dass ich es nicht wüsste, Granger. Ich bin nicht blöd."

"Ich weiß, dass du nicht blöd bist, Zabini. Trotzdem kann ich dir nicht folgen."

Der Zauberer schnaufte leise.

"Und du sollst die klügste Hexe sein, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat? Ich weiß, dass du Potter seit Jahren schöne Augen machst und er zu blöd ist, es zu bemerken. Aber du hast es gut getarnt, das muss man dir lassen. Ich glaube, wir alle dachten, dass du was von Weasley willst."

Die Hexe wurde blass. Wenn Zabini es wusste, wer dann noch?

"Ist es so offensichtlich?"

"Nein, nur der genaue Beobachter würde was merken. Und ich lebe schließlich mit dir unter einem Dach. Aber vielleicht solltest du mal daran denken, es Potter etwas mehr begreiflich zu machen. Der schnallt es sonst nie."

"Das könnte ich nicht."

"Und da haben wir sie wieder, die eiserne Jungfrau."

"Blaise!"

"Wie auch immer. Tu, was du willst, doch wenn du den Kerl nicht endlich abstellst, übernehme ich das für dich."

Damit erhob er sich vom Sofa und reckte genüsslich die langen Glieder. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er ihr Zimmer verlassen und ließ die Hexe allein mit ihren Gedanken.

Hermione biss nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

Blaise hatte Recht. Sie empfand mehr für Harry, als es sich für eine beste Freundin gehörte. Und ihr schien es so, als wäre es schon immer so gewesen. Doch sie hatte nie etwas gesagt oder getan. Stattdessen hatte sie sich versucht einzureden, dass Ron für sie bestimmt wäre. Wie enttäuscht war sie doch gewesen, als sie feststellen musste, dass es nicht so war. Auch Harry war nicht für sie bestimmt. Sie waren wie Geschwister. Irgendwann würde er die richtige Frau finden und das war bestimmt nicht sie.

Sie hatte sich immer gewünscht, dass es Ginny wäre. Ginny lag ihr am Herzen. Sie war ein liebes Mädchen. Und bei ihr hätte sie nicht das Gefühl gehabt, Harry an eine andere zu verlieren.

Doch das zwischen Harry und Ginny war schon lange vorbei. Ihre Liebe hatte den Krieg nicht überstanden. Wahrscheinlich war es sowieso nur eine Verliebtheit gewesen.

Sie selbst kämpfte jedoch Jahr für Jahr gegen diese Gefühle an. Hermione zog es vor, nicht oft darüber nachzudenken, aber manchmal ging es nicht anders.

Grüne Flammen, die aus ihrem Kamin schossen, holten sie aus ihren Gedankengängen zurück. Für Momente tanze das Feuer unruhig hin und her, bevor ein blonder Haarschopf erschien.

"Granger."

Sie kannte die Stimme nur zu gut und wollte am liebsten unter dem Sofa verschwinden, auf dem sie gerade saß.

"Nicht du auch noch, Malfoy", stöhnte sie gequält. "Ein Slytherin am Abend ist wirklich genug. Was hast du überhaupt so spät in meinem Kamin verloren?"

Der junge Mann, dessen Kopf wie durch Geisterhand im Kamin schwebte, hob spöttisch die Brauen.

"Was für eine wundervolle Begrüßung. Danke, mir geht es gut. Wie geht es dir?"

"Lass das, Malfoy! Was willst du?"

"Oh, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das Pansy gerade dabei ist, irgend so einem besoffenen Penner von unserer Türschwelle aufzusammeln, um ihn in unser Haus zu schaffen."

Hermione sah den Zauberer verwirrt an.

"Was habe ich mit einem besoffenen Penner zu tun?"

"Es ist dein Freund Potter! Hol ihn gefälligst ab. Ich will ihn nicht in meinem Haus."

"Dann lass ihn auf der Türschwelle liegen."

Der Slytherin schien verblüfft.

"Ich soll _was_?"

"Du hast schon richtig gehört. Oder hol jemand anderen, der ihn abholt."

Jetzt wusste sie wenigstens, wie Harry auf die Rapunzelmasche gekommen war. Der Junge, der manchmal zu tief ins Glas schaute, hatte offensichtlich genau das getan. Er kam auf seltsame Ideen, wenn er es tat. Aber wenigstens hatte er sich an diesem Abend dazu entschlossen, nicht sie weiter zu belästigen, sondern zur Abwechslung mal Malfoy.

Malfoy hatte nur das Pech, mit Pansy verheiratet zu sein. Und die hatte zuweilen ein viel zu großes Herz. Sie würde Harry bestimmt nicht vor der Tür übernachten lassen.

Der blonde Kopf im Kamin verschwand für einen kurzen Moment. Stattdessen hörte sie nur noch ein Stimmengewirr.

"Schaff ihn sofort wieder raus, Pansy."

"Er kann doch nicht in diesem Zustand draußen schlafen."

"Ah! Malfoy! Alter Kumpel."

"Schaff ihn mir vom Hals, Weib!"

"Ich denke gar nicht dran, Draco!"

"Hast du... Mione... geseh'n? Sie will nicht... nicht mehr... mit mir reden."

Die Stimme des Zauberers klang schon äußerst schwerfällig.

Draco tauchte wieder im Kamin auf.

"Er fragt nach dir, Granger. Verdammt! Hol ihn endlich ab!"

"Vergiss es! Gute Nacht, Malfoy."

Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs verschwanden die grünen Flammen im Kamin und damit auch der Kopf, der darin geschwebt hatte.

Malfoy würde ihr das wahrscheinlich nie verzeihen, aber sollte er sich mit Harry rumschlagen. Sie hatte keine Lust dazu.

Mit einem Seufzen und einem kurzen Blick zur Uhr stand sie vom Sofa auf. Sie hatte lesen wollen, aber nun war es zu spät und sie sollte ebenfalls ins Bett.

9

6

9

6

Lachtränen rannen über die geröteten Wangen der jungen Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß. Ihre roten Haare glänzten im warmen Licht der Nachmittagssonne, als sie nach Luft schnappte und sich den Bauch hielt.

"Das ist nicht witzig, Ginny!", raunzte die dunkelhaarige Hexe ihre Freundin an.

"Malfoy wird dir das nie verzeihen, Mione. Und Harry wahrscheinlich auch nicht... wenn er wieder nüchtern ist."

Ein erneuter Lachanfall schüttelte die jüngste des Weasley-Clans, als sie versuchte, sich den ganzen Ablauf bildlich vorzustellen.

"Ginny!"

"Ich... es tut mir Leid... aber... aber ich hätte zu gern Malfoys Gesicht gesehen."

Hermione seufzte gequält. Hier saß sie nun mit einer Tasse Kaffee und erwartete etwas Verständnis von ihrer Freundin, doch diese schien das alles als Witz des Jahrhunderts zu sehen.

"Er raubt mir den letzten Nerv mit seinen nächtlichen Aktionen. Du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn ständig jemand unter deinem Fenster steht und irgendwas heraufbrüllt. Die Nachbarn sind bereits sauer. Die Polizei war auch schon da. Vorgestern hat er versucht, mit dem Besen in mein Zimmer zu fliegen!"

"Und?"

Die Rothaarige hatte sich neugierig aufgesetzt.

"Was und? Ich hab einen Abwehrzauber über alle Fenster gelegt. Niemand kommt rein."

Und Harry war durch die Wucht des Abwehrzaubers im Müll des Nachbarn gelandet. Das hatte darin resultiert, dass dieser die Polizei gerufen hatte. Es musste ein wunderlicher Anblick für die Beamten gewesen sein, einen jungen Mann samt Besen im Müll vorzufinden.

"Vielleicht solltest du einfach wieder mit Harry reden, Mione. Dann wird er schon Ruhe geben."

"Nie im Leben. Er soll endlich merken, wenn er was falsch gemacht hat."

Ginny runzelte die Stirn und zupfte nachdenklich an einer ihrer roten Locken.

"Eigentlich war es doch gar nicht Harry, der was falsch gemacht hat. So weit ich weiß, war es diese Schnepfe, die Ron und dich beleidigt hat."

"Ja, aber Harry hat sie angeschleppt!", brauste die dunkelhaarige Hexe mit blitzenden Augen auf. "Es sollte nur ein Abend für uns drei sein."

"Du nimmst das alles zu ernst, Mione. Ich meine, du hattest schon immer was gegen diese Mädchen und um ehrlich zu sein, kann ich diese Harpyien auch nicht ausstehen. Aber... es ist halt Harry... er kann es nicht verstehen, warum seine beste Freundin plötzlich so sauer auf ihn ist. Gib ihm eine Chance und vertrage dich wieder mit ihm."

Ein bitteres Lächeln umspielte Hermiones fein geschwungene Lippen. Richtig. Sie war die beste Freundin. Natürlich verstand Harry nicht, warum sie diesmal so wütend auf ihn war. Sie verstand es selbst nicht mal. Warum sollte er dann? Schließlich war sie nie wirklich wütend auf ihn.

"Ich überlege es mir, Ginny. Jetzt zu einem anderen Thema. Wie läuft es zwischen Dean und dir?"

Doch ihre Freundin schien sie gar nicht mehr gehört zu haben. Ihre blauen Augen hingen weit geöffnet an einem Punkt hinter ihr. Wer brachte Ginny so aus der Fassung? Und aus der Fassung war sie, wenn die stark geröteten Wangen ein Anhaltspunkt waren.

"Uhm... ich muss dann gehen, Mione... ja... ich hab... ich habe was sehr Wichtiges vergessen."

Ohne dass Hermione auch nur zu Wort kommen konnte, war die jüngere Frau wie ein Wirbelwind aufgesprungen, hatte hektisch ihre Sachen gepackt und drängte sich durch die Menschenmassen in dem überfüllten Café, in dem sie die letzten zwei Stunden verbracht hatten.

Dieses Verhalten war sie so gar nicht gewohnt von Ginny. Sie war eine mutige Hexe, nicht auf den Mund gefallen, schnell mit ihrem Zauberstab und manchmal äußerst hitzig. Wer um alles in der Welt konnte diese außergewöhnliche Frau in die Flucht schlagen?

"Ich setz mich mal, Granger. Wie es scheint, ist der Platz gerade eben frei geworden."

Der hatte ihr gerade noch gefehlt in ihrer Käfersammlung.

Ähnlich einem Fisch auf dem Trockenen starrte sie ihm entgegen. Was hatte er hier zu suchen? In einem Muggelcafé? Nicht, dass er auffiel. Er hatte sich perfekt in schwarzer Hose und weißem Seidenhemd gekleidet. Eine Sonnenbrille war lässig nach oben ins dunkle Haar geschoben worden.

Aber warum musste er da auftauchen, wo sie sich mit Ginny traf? Gab es denn nicht genug in der Winkelgasse zu sehen? Reichte es nicht, ihn in den eigenen vier Wänden ertragen zu müssen?

Lauter als beabsichtigt klatschte ihre Hand auf den Tisch vor ihr.

"Na toll, Zabini! Jetzt hast du meine beste Freundin vertrieben."

Und ihr den Nachmittag mit Ginny versaut. Er hätte genauso gut vorbeigehen können. Aber nein, das würde sich wohl gar nicht mit seinem Slytherin-Ego vereinbaren lassen.

"Ich hab sie nicht gebeten, zu gehen."

Ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen lag auf seinen Lippen.

Hermione drängte sich die Frage auf, warum Ginny so Hals über Kopf verschwunden war. Es war doch nur Zabini.

"Was immer du mit ihr getan hast, lass bloß die Finger von ihr."

Gespielt verletzt sah er sie an.

"Ich tue doch überhaupt nichts. Ich habe euch gesehen und gedacht, ich könnte euch Gesellschaft leisten."

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe schnaufte und stand auf.

"Sicher doch, als ob ich dir glauben würde. Du zahlst, Zabini."

Damit machte sie auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte wie ihre Freundin zuvor davon.

Jetzt musste sie sich nicht nur Sorgen um Harry machen, sondern auch noch darum, was Blaise mit Ginny angestellt hatte. Irgendwas war da ganz offensichtlich im Busch.

9

6

9

6

"Und dann war Zabini da. Du glaubst gar nicht, wie gut er aussah... so gut, ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Ich meine, schon in Hogwarts war er ein Sahneschnittchen gewesen, aber nun... ein paar Jahre auf der Weide tun wohl jedem gut. Sieh dich an, Mione. Ich bin so neidisch auf deine Kurven... ich meine nicht, dass ich keine hätte. Aber zurück zu Blaise..."

"Parvati! Komm zum Punkt."

Gelangweilt starrte sie in die grünen Flammen und auf den hübschen Kopf einer Frau in ihrem Alter. Der indische Einschlag hatte sie mit den Jahren noch hübscher werden lassen. Da störte die helle feine Narbe, die über ihre rechte Wange lief, nicht wirklich. Man konnte sie sehen, ja, aber nie würde jemanden auch nur ansatzweise über eine Kriegsverletzung lästern. Außerdem gab es nichts zu lästern. Parvati blieb nach wie vor eine der hübschesten Hexen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

Leider auch eine der gesprächigsten. Hermione fragte sich noch immer, wie sie so tief sinken konnte und freiwillig auf diesen Klatsch und Tratsch hörte. Parvati war froh darüber, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, den sie bis zum Umfallen zutexten konnte. Lavender hatte, seitdem sie mit Seamus verheiratet war, kaum noch Zeit für ihre Freundin und selbst ihre Zwillingsschwester hatte Wichtigeres zu tun.

Aber sie tat es für Ginny. Und einen Grund, Blaise endlich den Arsch ins Gesicht zu hexen.

"Entschuldige, Hermione. Was ich eigentlich sagen wollte, Zabini hat vor versammelter Mannschaft regelrecht gestanden, dass er Ginny nicht von der Bettkante schubsen würde und sich auch etwas mehr vorstellen könnte. Aber das ist nicht wirklich ein Geheimnis, er fand sie in Hogwarts ja schon recht hübsch. Und ich meine, Ginny ist ja auch hübsch mit ihrem roten Haar. Obwohl ich ja sagen muss, dass Dean doch etwas besser..."

"Parvati!"

"Ups! Ginny hat das natürlich gehört. Zabini war laut genug. Und dann ist sie plötzlich verschwunden. Knallrot im Gesicht. Seitdem benimmt sie sich auch so komisch, wenn sie Zabini sieht. Ich sag ja immer..."

Hermione schaltete die Stimme ab, die immer weiter aus dem Kamin quasselte, und zog es vor, sich ihre eigenen Gedanken zu machen.

Daher wehte also der Wind. Die Partys vom "Hexenblatt" waren berühmt berüchtigt. Alkohol floss literweise und die Zungen saßen locker. Zu locker für ihren Geschmack. Zabini hatte an diesem Abend wohl auch zu tief ins Glas geschaut und eine recht seltsame Liebeserklärung von sich gegeben. Aber eine Liebeserklärung, so gut es einem Slytherin möglich war.

Sie fragte sich, ob er sich überhaupt noch daran erinnerte. Ginny tat es jedenfalls und nach ihrem Verhalten zu urteilen, war sie alles andere als abgeneigt.

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe konnte die Zwickmühle, in der sich ihre Freundin befand, recht gut verstehen. Er verwirrte sie. Einerseits war er der miese Slytherin ohne einen guten Hintergedanken sowie ständig umgeben von einer Schar von Frauen, die ihm zu Füßen lagen und auf der anderen Seite gab er solch ein Geständnis von sich. Wenn er wollte konnte er sogar nett sein.

Die arme Ginny wusste weder, was sie denken noch tun sollte und zog es vor, ständig vor diesem Problem davonzulaufen. Wie sie das in der Redaktion vom "Hexenblatt" schaffte, blieb Hermione allerdings ein Rätsel. Schließlich arbeiteten beide dort und mussten sich ständig über den Weg laufen.

Was würde der arme Dean dazu sagen?

Und warum tat sie die immer vernünftig denkende Hermione gerade so, als wären Blaise und Ginny schon ein Paar?

Sie sollte sich schämen, Ginny retten und Blaise nach Sibirien verfrachten. Er hatte es garantiert nicht ernst gemeint, oder doch?

"Sag mal, Hermione. Ist das da Harry vor deinem Fenster? Hey, Harry!"

Ungläubig starrte sie auf die Hexe im grünen Kaminfeuer, wie sie mit einem albernen Kichern versuchte, durch die Flammen zu winken.

Entnervt verdrehte Hermione die Augen und machte erneut von ihrem Zauberstab Gebrauch. Es war eine Wohltat, den Kamin nach Belieben abschalten zu können, um seine Ruhe zu haben.

Als sie sich umdrehte, schwebte tatsächlich Harry mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf einem ihr unbekannten Besen vor ihrem Fenster. Natürlich hielt er diesmal einen gebührenden Sicherheitsabstand. Denn wer einmal mit ihrem Fenster Bekanntschaft geschlossen hatte, wollte das nie wieder.

"N'Abend, Mione."

Sie stöhnte verzweifelt. Alles andere, bloß nicht er.

Mit einem Schwenker ihres Zauberstabs schloss sie die Rollos vor dem erstaunten Zauberer.

"Mione..."

Dann stapfte sie aus dem Zimmer.

Da konnte er noch lange schweben und unschuldig dreinschauen.

Sie wollte duschen und endlich ein gutes Buch genießen.

9

6

9

6

Sie liebte das Universitätsgelände. Auch wenn es zum Teil recht hektisch zuging. Hexen und Zauberer aus jeder Gesellschaftsschicht waren vertreten. Einige mit großen Ambitionen und andere, die nur ihre Zeit vertreiben wollten. Sie gehörte eher zu denen mit den großen Ambitionen. Dass sie magisches Recht nicht aus einer Laune heraus belegt hatte, war wohl allen bewusst. Sie hoffte später auf einen guten Posten im Ministerium. Es wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie nicht dazu in der Lage wäre, einige Dinge in der Zauberergesellschaft zu ändern.

Stimmengewirr wogte um sie herum, als Hermione sich mit einem Stapel Bücher auf dem Arm einen Weg über das Gelände bahnte.

Die magische Universität von London lag mitten im Herzen der Stadt auf einem riesigen Industriegelände. Natürlich dachten die Muggel, es wäre ein Industriegelände. Zauber lagen auf dem ganzen Gebiet, um zu neugierige Muggel abzuwehren. Wenn doch einer jemals die Barrieren durchbrechen würde, würde er sich reichlich wundern. Anstatt Lagerhallen und stinkende Schornsteine vorzufinden, würde er eine intakte Kleinstadt mit alten Steingemäuern und sauberen Wegen finden. Eine große Bibliothek sowie Studentenverbindungshäuser. Sporthallen und einen Quidditchplatz sowie schnatternde junge Leute, die in seltsamen Uniformen durch die Gegend hasteten.

Doch das würde niemals geschehen.

Mit langen Schritten näherte sie sich dem Apparationspunkt der Universität. Ihre Vorlesungen waren für heute vorbei und sie musste sich beeilen, um die Verabredung mit Ginny einzuhalten. Und schließlich war sie mehr als neugierig, was die ganze Sache mit Zabini zu bedeuten hatte.

Kurz schloss sie die Augen, um sich zu konzentrieren und im nächsten Moment stand sie schon in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Sie mochte apparieren nicht sonderlich, aber es war die einfachste und schnellste Art, sich fortzubewegen. Natürlich hätte sie auch wie so viele andere Studenten einem der Verbindungshäuser auf dem Universitätsgelände beitreten können. Damit hätte sich das hin und her apparieren erledigt, doch für sie waren solche Dinge nichts. Eine eigene Wohnung war teuer, aber wenn man sich die Miete teilte, war es gar nicht so schlimm. Außerdem ließ sie Zabini die meiste Zeit in Ruhe. Und ihre Ruhe war ihr heilig.

Hermione seufzte müde. Trotz ihrer Eile war sie zu spät. Sie war selten zu spät und wollte auch gar nicht damit anfangen. Schnell stapelte sie die Bücher in ihrem Arm zu den anderen auf dem überfüllten Schreibtisch. Sie hatte nicht mal mehr die Zeit, sich zu duschen, geschweige denn eine Bürste durch ihre widerspenstigen braunen Locken zu jagen.

Auf das alles verzichtend lief sie aus ihrem Zimmer, nur um im etwas schummerigen Flur wie angewurzelt stehen zu bleiben. Sie blinzelte verwirrt. Dann noch einmal, als sich das Bild nicht ändern wollte. Der Versuchung, ihre Augen zu reiben, widerstand sie wacker.

Zabini hatte eine rothaarige Frau an die Wand gedrängt und schien förmlich an ihr festgeklebt zu sein. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie ihn so vorfand und es war nicht die erste Rothaarige, die er mit heimgebracht hatte. Der Slytherin schien eine Schwäche für Rothaarige zu haben, aber diese Rothaarige kam ihr unheimlich bekannt vor.

Ginny musste sich gewundert haben, wo sie steckte und hatte sie garantiert abholen wollen. Und wie es das Schicksal nun mal so wollte, hatte sie ihren Mitbewohner getroffen.

Wenn sie auch nur das geringste Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass ihre Freundin nicht wollte, was Zabini gerade tat, hätte sie wohl ihren Zauberstab gezückt und dem dunkelhaarigen Zauberer den Weg nach draußen gezeigt. Tatsache war jedoch, dass die zierliche junge Frau so gar keine Gegenwehr zeigte. Sie hatte die schmalen Arme um den Mann vor ihr gelegt und drückte sich an ihn. Die Welt um sie herum schien sie vollkommen vergessen zu haben.

Für einen Augenblick regte sich etwas wie Eifersucht in Hermione. Jeder um sie herum war glücklich. Jeder hatte jemanden, den er lieben konnte und von dem er wiedergeliebt wurde. Mit einem leichten Schütteln ihres braunen Lockenkopfes hatte sie diese Gedanken jedoch verdrängt. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihre Lippen. Es war schön, zu sehen, wenn sich zwei Menschen fanden. Natürlich würde sie ein Auge auf Zabini haben und wenn er Ginny verletzte, würde sie höchstpersönlich dafür sorgen, dass er eine angemessene Strafe erhielt.

Doch vorerst wollte sie die beiden alleinlassen. Ihre Verabredung mit Ginny schien wohl ins Wasser gefallen zu sein. Aber sie hatte noch zwei, drei Aufsätze zu schreiben. Das würde die aufkommende Langeweile schon vertreiben.

So leise wie sie gekommen war, schlich sie auch wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Ihre Gedanken kreisten noch immer wie wild um das Pärchen vor der Tür. Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor. Sie musste zugeben, dass es eine interessante Mischung war, die sicher das ein oder andere Mal explodierte.

"Hallo, Hermione."

Die dunkelhaarige Hexe sprang vor Schreck bald an die Decke. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Brustkorb, als ob sie ihr schnell schlagendes Herz dadurch beruhigen könnte.

Wie war er in ihr Zimmer gekommen?

Sie hatte alle Wege für ihn versperrt. Den Kamin, die Fenster, selbst apparieren war nicht möglich.

Als ob der dunkelhaarige Zauberer mit der verblassten Fluchnarbe auf der Stirn ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, antwortete er prompt: "Zabini war so frei, mich reinzulassen. Durch die Tür. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es so einfach ist, wäre ich schon früher auf die Idee gekommen."

Er sah müde aus. So müde. Dunkle Ringe hatten sich unter seinen leuchtend grünen Augen gebildet. Seine Haltung wirkte gar nicht mehr so aufrecht und stolz wie zuvor.

An Hermione nagte das schlechte Gewissen. Sie war daran schuld. Und Wood würde sie töten, wenn Harry eines der nächsten Spiele verpatzte.

"Wie lange bist du schon hier, Harry?"

"Eine ganze Weile und bevor du anfängst: Ja, ich weiß, was zwischen Zabini und Ginny läuft. Aber Ginny ist alt genug, um zu wissen, was sie tut."

"Ja, das ist sie wirklich."

Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Hermione versuchte verzweifelt, dem forschenden Blick des Mannes auszuweichen, der ihr bester Freund war.

"Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Mione. Auch wenn wir uns nicht oft sehen... aber nicht mehr mit dir sprechen zu können... es hat mich fast umgebracht."

"Es tut mir Leid, Harry", murmelte sie leise, während das schlechte Gewissen in ihr stetig anwuchs.

Wer war sie denn, wegen nichts und wieder nichts so wütend auf ihn zu sein? Wobei sie doch genau wusste, wie sehr er sie manchmal brauchte. Schon immer war sie es gewesen, an die er sich gewandt hat, wenn er einsam war oder jemanden zum Reden brauchte. Sie war es, die ihn aufbaute und zum Lachen brachte. Mehr sollte sie sich nicht wünschen.

"Nein, Mione. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Ich hätte Sybill einfach nicht mitbringen dürfen. Es war unser Abend und ich verspreche dir, dass es nie wieder passiert."

"Harry, das ist wirklich nicht..."

"Und ob es das ist. Sie war einfach nur dumm. Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass sie euch beleidigt. Niemand darf zwischen uns stehen."

"Harry..."

"Natürlich hab ich anfangs nicht gewusst, warum du so wütend bist, Mione. Du warst nie so wütend, obwohl du diese ganzen Mädchen schon immer nicht ausstehen konntest. Aber ein Gespräch mit Pansy hat mir wirklich die Augen geöffnet."

"Pansy?"

Seit wann führte Pansy Gespräche und spielte die Kummerkastentante? Alles würde Hermione ihr zutrauen. Doch ein Gespräch? Mit Harry?

"Ich muss zugeben, sie ist... nett. Netter als ihr verwöhnter Ehemann. Pansy war es, die mir am nächsten Morgen, nachdem mein Kater abgeklungen war, einen Grund für deine Wut genannt hat. Und wenn ich ehrlich bin, hatte ich immer gehofft, dass es dieser Grund war."

"Ich verstehe nicht..."

Aus großen braunen Augen sah sie dem Mann entgegen, der sich ihr näherte. Seine Bewegungen hatten etwas an sich, das sie schwer schlucken ließ.

"Ah, ah, Miss Granger. Etwas, das Sie nicht verstehen?"

Schneller als Hermione reagieren konnte, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezückt und murmelte einen ihr nicht bekannten Spruch. Keine Sekunde später fühlte sich ihr Kopf an, als würden tausend Kilo daran hängen. Einen Blick später und sie wusste warum.

Lange braune Locken ringelten sich um sie herum und reichten weit über den Boden. Die Haarpracht war schwer, so schwer, dass sie glaubte, jeden Augenblick kopfüber umzufallen.

"Harry... was..."

Ein heiseres Lachen seinerseits erklang, als er sich bückte, um eine größere ihrer Haarsträhnen zu erhaschen. Sanft ließ er sie immer und immer wieder durch die Finger gleiten, bevor er schließlich mit sanfter Gewalt daran zog.

Ein empörter Schrei entkam der Hexe, als sie durch zusätzliches Gewicht nach vorn stolperte und in seinen Armen landete. Sofort fühlte sie sich benebelt von seinem Geruch und seiner Nähe. Eine leise Stimme flüsterte in ihr Ohr.

"Hermione, Hermione, lass dein Haar herunter."

Mühsam schob sie den Zauberer ein Stück von sich, um ihn zornig anzufunkeln.

"Harry James Potter! Ich bin nicht Rapunzel! Wie kommst du nur auf solche Ideen?"

"Du bist nicht Rapunzel und ich kein Prinz. Aber ich finde, wir geben ein verdammt gutes Pärchen ab."

Hermione verstand gar nichts mehr. Harry jedoch schien so vergnügt wie schon lange nicht mehr. Seine Augen blitzten amüsiert auf sie hinab. Er schien plötzlich so gelöst und glücklich.

Was hatte Pansy ihm nur erzählt?

"..."

Er lachte wieder. Dieses kleine heisere Lachen, das nur er lachen konnte und das sie so sehr liebte.

"So wortkarg, Mione? Das ist neu."

"Ich verstehe nur nicht, was Pansy und dein Gespräch mit allem zu tun hat."

"Sagen wir es so: Pansy hat mir klargemacht, dass ich immer an der falschen Stelle nach dem perfekten Mädchen gesucht habe. Dabei war es die ganze Zeit nur eine Haarlänge von mir entfernt und ich Idiot war einfach zu feige, den ersten Schritt zu tun."

"Oh..."

"Oh?"

"Oh..."

"Mione... das sollte so eine Art Liebeserklärung sein..."

"Oh... was?"

"Vergiss es einfach."

Damit zog er die Hexe wieder näher zu sich und bevor ein erneuter erstaunter Ausruf ihren Mund verlassen konnte, verschloss er ihn mit seinen Lippen.

Nach anfänglichem Zögern schmiegte sie sich an den warmen Körper, der ihr plötzlich so viel mehr Geborgenheit und Liebe versprach. Etwas, das sie nie für möglich gehalten hätte, war gerade im Begriff, den Anfang einer wunderbaren Geschichte zu schreiben.

"Oh nein! Potter! Granger! Dieses Bild werde ich mein ganzes Leben nicht mehr los."

Blaise Zabini stand im Türrahmen und hielt sich gequält eine Hand vor die Augen. An seine Seite gekuschelt grinste die jüngste des Weasley-Clans vor sich hin. Nur wer genau hinsah, konnte auch das leichte Lächeln auf den Lippen des Slytherins erkennen.

Doch das Pärchen im Zimmer schien von alledem gar nichts mitzubekommen. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt und würden so bald nicht zurückkehren.

"Ich glaub, ich muss bei dir einziehen, Rotschopf."

"Sicher doch, Zabini."

"Ich meine, Granger und Potter unter einem Dach? Das hält selbst der stärkste Slytherin nicht aus."

**Ende**

Wem es gefallen hat der kann gerne ein Review hinterlassen. Mich würde es sehr freuen.


End file.
